gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Orys I
Move to Orys I I think we should move to Orys I and just keep it like that, without stating if he was a Targaryen or a Durrandon or anything.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:16, June 10, 2015 (UTC) I won't fight this, though they can't just invent kings like that. Had to be a local king. ...will be added to the list of "things to ask the writers if we ever get a chance"...though I now doubt even they pay attention to such things.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:08, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Of course they can invent things like that... —ArticXiongmao (talk) 17:48, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :TDD just invented a Storm King so figured he would get the impulse. Hopefully gets this is all fictional. Steven Attewell of Salon.com made the point that the show probably means Aenys I and didn't want to say Aenys out loud. Makes more sense than since Orys is Valyrian and no connection to the old Storm Kings so don't get why making Orys the TV version of Aenys is unfounded while invent a Storm King out of nothing is fine and dandy. Makes sense for Aegon the Conqueror to name his son for his Hand of the King, best friend and rumored half-brother. Pre-TWOIAF the most famous aspect of Aenys I's reign was being murdered by his evil brother (putting aside the semantics of whether killed by his brother means the brother physical killing him or ordering and facilitating the killing at somebody's direct hands) so Orys I and the evil Maegor fit. I figured book fundamentalists be happy to treat Orys I as renamed Aerys I rather than a made-up one. Get to treat Aenys I as part of the show even with Orys (which let's face it, it a nicer name than Aerys). WaitingForYou (talk) 20:12, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Actually I made him "Orys I Durrandon" because Elio from Westeros.org suggested that it must be some old Storm King, so I went along with that as the only semi-plausible explanation. But it couldn't be Aenys I, because Maegor didn't kill him, and, he ruled for more than a single year. Even if we generously assume that "Visenya killing Aenys on Maegor's behalf" counts as "Maegor killed him", he ruled more than a single year. Again, on the list-of-questions.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:18, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :TDD didn't wait to make him a Storm King without anything to back it up so seems hollow to differ to the writers now. The base core of Aenys I is there and the difference like the name and who exactly killed him are what that beloved In the books are there for. WaitingForYou (talk) 20:25, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm being apologetic here; it was only meant to be a stopgap measure, because we spent many days arguing about how to treat it with no easy resolution. That was over a god-damned year ago (ack). Oh I'm not arguing against moving it to "Orys I" now that we've got "Maegor III" (crud)...now this is officially "a problem" ...hope the writers are asked eventually.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:31, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :::There's about 10,000 questions people would rather get asked than this stuff since there is basically count on one hand the fans who care about it. For the Wiki's sake, try and resolve it isn't the worst impulse. TDD was to treat it like a Storm King, but even within the books that doesn't make much sense, but treating Orys I as Aenys I and smooth over the difference in In the books section would work better. WaitingForYou (talk) 21:12, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::Look as I said, okay, don't assume he's a Storm King, but I don't want to introduce the assumption that they meant Aenys either.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:14, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::Both are assumptions. Just have the page as Orys I, with nothing more specified than what Tywin said, and the "In the books" section should deal with the non-existence of the character in the books and the confusion over the choice. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 21:24, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::I don't think it's that confusing and I would assume than being pissy about the writers and don't assume he's a Storm King isn't what anybody did except TDD. WaitingForYou (talk) 21:57, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::You can count with one hand the fans who care about it? Seems you haven't been at Westeros.org obviously.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:29, June 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: Book purists who can't accept the fact that this isn't the blow-by-blow adaptation that they want it to be, you mean? Why should we care? And, now that Elio and Linda have officially announced that they're "done" with Game of Thrones can we stop using their absurd views as point of reference for this wiki?--The White Winged Fury 10:59, June 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: Yes, please! Let's. They are not an authority on the show. That their quotes have ever been considered on this wiki to be on par with quotes from the cast and crew is ludicrous. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 11:18, June 18, 2015 (UTC) "Nobody except TDD" - as I said 1 - Elio of Westeros.org gave me the idea, but 2 - I've retracted it because others here argued it was too big of an assumption.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 12:43, June 18, 2015 (UTC) As co-authors of The World of Ice and Fire, YES Elio and Linda of Westeros.org are considered "an authority" on this wiki. Some of their more personal opinions (something like "this rape scene was offensive") are subjective and we shouldn't quote that kind of thing, but otherwise YES they are in contact with these people. We've been treating them as an authority since the beginning. That isn't open to discussion.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 12:45, June 18, 2015 (UTC) : The World of Ice and Fire is book related, not show. Well, we are specifically discussing it, because it warrants discussion. Linda in particular has said (more than once) that she hopes the show gets cancelled... why are we deferring to their opinions so much?--The White Winged Fury 13:45, June 18, 2015 (UTC) : Why isn't it open to discussion? They are an authority on ASOIAF, not GoT. And they may now be pretty much done with the show anyway. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 13:56, June 18, 2015 (UTC) I was unclear. I meant their statements on "facts" within the mythos, they are "experts on the novels" but indeed you are correct, not automatically authorities on "The TV continuity". I already said I retract the idea Orys I was a Storm King.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:10, June 18, 2015 (UTC) This discussion has grown pointless and is no longer about the article. It has become a debate over the level of "book purism" and I believe underneath its not about that. I'm locking this down. Use a forum if you want to continue.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 17:25, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Orys I Targaryen It could be quite possible that he was a Targaryen king that they added in between somewhere, seeing as Orys is a Valyrian name. VapingHeathen, the Raven 12:10, November 20, 2017 (UTC) We need more evidence before we add that though. So far, all we have is a brief mention by Tywin. Shaneymike (talk) 21:29, November 20, 2017 (UTC)